User blog:NicknameMy/Garen changes for more balance and interactive gameplay
Garen passively }} every half-second| }} every 5 seconds}}and this is doubled to }} every half-second| }} every 5 seconds}}while below % of his maximum health}}}}. |description2 = Perseverance is for if Garen takes damage from epic , , or , or if he is hit by an enemy ability. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * No additional details. |yvideo = Garen - Passive }} Garen cleanses himself of all affecting him and gains }} for a few seconds. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds deals additional }}, and his target. |leveling2 = % AD)}}}} |description3 = Decisive Strike resets Garen's autoattack timer. |cooldown = |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |parry = True |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. ** The on-hit effect and the bonus movement speed are independent (Garen can silence his target and the bonus movement speed will remain, duration permitting) * The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage, Decisive Strike's bonus damage will apply life steal. ** It will not interact with . *** It will affect structures. * Decisive Strike will also remove in case it is inextricably linked with within the ability used against Garen. ** For example, it will remove from , but not from . * Decisive Strike will remove from , but not the damage reduction, for it being two separate effects within one summoner spell. * Decisive Strike does not protect Garen from re-application of on him. ** Area of effect (like ) are re-applied immidiately after removing if Garen stays in the corresponding area. |yvideo = Garen - Q }} Garen reduces incoming }} and }} by 15% from champions outside of 500 (edge to edge) range. |description2 = Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 60% and has 60% for the first seconds. For the rest of the duration Garen reduces incoming physical and magic damage by 30%. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |targeting = None |affects = Self |notes = * Courage has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Courage passive and active stack additively. * Courage's passive or active do not reduce true damage. * Courage's tenacity stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tenacity. |yvideo = Garen - W }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds. |description2 = For the duration, Garen is , and deals }} in 12 spins that can }} for bonus damage to enemies within range, reduced by 25% if hitting multiple champions. |leveling2 = % AD}}|Multidamage| % AD}}}} |description3 =The attack damage ratio is further increased by 2% per level from level 10 to 18. |leveling3 = |Maximum Ability Damage| }} |description4 = Enemy champions hit have their }} for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. If Garen damages the target in any way, the duration of the debuff is refreshed. |icon5 = Judgment 2.png |description5 = After 1 second, Garen can reactivate to cancel it immediately, reducing its cooldown by its remaining duration. |cooldown = |effect radius= 325 |targeting = None |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Judgment is not a channeled ability so crowd control effects will not interrupting. ** Silencing Garen will prevent him from reactivating it early. * Garen will benefit from slow removal and bonus movement speed while Judgment is active. ** He will not be able to apply its on-hit silence or bonus damage since he cannot basic attack over Judgment's duration. * Garen may cast while Judgment is active but it will stop ticking if so. * Each spin deals damage simultaneously to all enemies within its range when the spin is completed. |yvideo = Garen - E }} Garen gains of the target champion for 1 second, dealing them }} after a second delay. |leveling = of target's missing health}}}} |cooldown = |target range = 400 |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = |callforhelp = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * The ability will not complete and will not go on cooldown if the target moves out of Garen's vision or it becomes . |flavorsound = |yvideo = Garen - R }} Decisive Strike and Judgment damage analysis Google Docs Category:Custom champions